The Golden Chest of the Magic World
by Awesome kidder
Summary: Nearly 200 years and more since the Charmed ones died four evil sisters have come from a different dimension to claim earth and has wiped out the Halliwell line, now the unsuspected must happen, the Charmed ones will have to be resurrected.


All concepts and characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t

All concepts and characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers.

The Golden chest of The Magic World

_(It has been nearly a century or more since the Charmed sisters have died separately of natural causes since then earth has been opened to a world of magic and technology. The Halliwell line has died off and the remaining Halliwell witches have conformed to society and no longer finds a need to battle demons. 4 evil witches (sisters) traveled from the 2__nd__ underworld in a different dimension to claim earth as their new empire. They coincidentally land in San Francisco) _

(Setting: A barbaric but technologically advanced San Francisco)

(In a dark corridor we see an old lady running through with a golden object held in her hands)

"I can only hope that you can save this world, you're our only hope," says the old lady to the golden object.

"Hey you stop where you are right now, it is illegal to be in the royal courtyard!" shouts the demon guard.

"Please stop I'm just an old blind lady. I accidentally stumbled into this room," says the old lady softly.

(As the guard steps closer to escort the old lady out she freezes him)

"You should never test an old lady's wit," she says.

(The old lady quickly attaches a scroll to the golden object and glimmers out)

(Setting: Royal Lair of the sister witches/ former house of the Halliwells)

"My majesty it is my deepest regret to inform you that you golden chest has been stolen.", says a demon-minion.

"What is this you speak of? You say the chest was stolen, how?!", Leah replies.

"One of the guards was sabotaged by an old witch.", says her minion.

"That chest is extremely valuable it holds the powers of the nexus and pandora's box. How could he let her slip away with it!!", Leah shouts.

"Sisters!!", Leah screams as she strolls across the silver, marbled floor.

(Leah's sisters Jasmine, Darla, and Meredith shimmers in)

"What is the matter Leah?", Darla asks.

"Girls, the chest has been stolen.", Leah says sadly.

"What do you mean? How?", Meredith asks.

"One of the guards was attacked by an old witch and she took it.", says Leah.

"I knew this would happen. We should have done what I said along time ago. We should have just absorbed all of the power out of the chest like I said, then we wouldn't be in this predicament.", says Jasmine angerly.

"What are we supposed to do now. That chest gave us the ultimate power and now with it gone all sorts of magical beings will be after us trying to claim the throne.", says Darla.

"Don't forget we took over this dimension with out the help of the nexus and pandora's box and we can still reign supreme. We'll just have to be cautious and capture more slaves so people won't suspect anything.", says Leah.

(Setting: The Old lady's home)

"Earth has been under the control of those evil witches for far too long. I'm just glad I got to the chest in time enough."

"But grandma Priscilla how do you know this will work?", asks Parker.

"I just have faith dear. And I've reconstructed their bodies very well by using their actual bones. Now all we have to do is say this spell and use the powers of the chest.", says Priscilla.

(Priscilla and Parker walks into a dimly lit basement; they pull sheets off of four hospital beds to uncover bones in the shapes of four human bodies)

"Skies unseen across the sky, we resurrect these souls; into their bodies they shall fly. Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige too, at this time we resurrect you!", says Priscilla and Parker.

(White lights embrace the bones and flesh starts to build up cultimating into four human women. They each breath deeply into their bodies as if being freed from a choke)

"What's going?!", Paige shouts.

"Oh Parker go get some clothes for them.", Priscilla says.

"Where are we and why do I feel alive?", Piper asks angerly.

"I'm sorry to resurrect you from the dead but…", Priscilla says while cut off.

"Resurrect?! Who are you?", Phoebe asks.

"I'm Priscilla Halliwell-Graham and I'm your descendant. I'm Piper's great great great great great great granddaughter.", Priscilla replies.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
